


Transparent

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-16
Updated: 2007-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron can't get his mind off that see-thru shower curtain.





	Transparent

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Writen for Checkmateds scribblilicious 'Transparent' propmt  


* * *

It was such a stupid thing, just a piece of–what did the Muggles call it? Oh, yeah, _plastic._ The trouble was, once he spotted it through the door of Hermione’s hotel bathroom, he couldn’t get it out of his mind.

For that day and several after, his mind was consistently bombarded with images.  
Creamy flesh visible through wisps of steam  
Hints of pink and a shadowy triangle.  
Slick curves and dripping ringlets of hair.  
Soap bubbles and shampoo running in rivulets down forbidden crevices  
All of which could be seen through that damned transparent piece of plastic, made opaque by the condensation clinging to its surface.

The reality, had he’d seen it, would have utterly destroyed him.

Small, soft hands ran over slick skin, and in her mind the hands were larger, Quidditch-roughened, with nails bitten to the quick. She looked through the steam-coated piece of plastic and imagined what she would glimpse through the identical shower curtain in the room next door.  
Flashes of long limbs and pale, spotted skin appearing through gaps in the swirling mist.  
Broad shoulders and narrow hips.  
A thin line of russet leading down to something shadowy and mysterious.  
Sleek bright hair, as shiny as an otter's, dripping water in a trail that started between sharp shoulder blades and ended at the cleft of his buttocks.

As she ran her fingers in circles around and into her own moist flesh, she groaned and yearned, utterly oblivious to the fact that something very similar was happening on the other side of the tiled wall.

They face each other across a breakfast table, unable to look up for any length of time, afraid that their eyes will suddenly become as transparent as that plastic had been, revealing hidden desires.  



End file.
